Old Friend
by Cassernzero
Summary: Bo is a 900 year old Fae, he's traveled all over the world and in his travels he met the Mikaelsons. He regrets ever meeting them especially Klaus Mikaelson. Bo was treated like family by them but that changed when Klaus tried to use his fae blood to break his curse. So he went into hiding in his own dimensional plane that he created. (The rest of the summary is in the Prologue)
1. Chapter 1

Old Friend – Prologue

* * *

Edited-10/10/2017

* * *

Bo's POV

I've lived in New Orleans for a 100-years, just as I arrive the Mikaelsons were leaving or more running from their father. When I arrived, I see a burning opera building I walk towards the burning building I see dead bodies everywhere then I heard someone groaning I look over and see caramel colored man hanging from some contraption bleeding out. I walk over to him to pull him off it and I carry him out of the burning building I lay him near an alley, his wounds start to heal, crap he's a vampire I make a disgruntled face. Why did I save him? I start to walk away "Who are you?" The vampire asks "No one you should be concerned about." I said then I walk away.

The vampire I rescued found me a few days later no doubt because of the smell of my blood, I'm surprised he didn't try to drain me in front of the patrons of this bar he must have great control over his bloodlust. "You're the person who rescued me a few nights ago, I'm Marcellus Gerard." He said "I'm Bo." I said "No last name?" He asks "Nope, never really had one." I reply. "What are you? Because it's taking all my self-control not to drink from you." Marcellus said "I'm a Fae or Faerie, if you want the technical term." I said, "You mean pointy ears, wings, and pixie dust, that kind of Faerie?" he asks "Yes, except I don't have any wings." I said he looks at my ears and raises his eyebrow "I hide my ears with illusion magic." I said.

"So, you can do magic? He asks "Only stuff with illusions not for the lack of trying it's just I don't practice as much as I use too, because it attracts the wrong kind of attention." I said "On the run from someone? He asks with sincerity "No. not anymore." I said. Marcellus and I became good friends after that, I told him my story and my history with the Mikaelsons which is something we share in common.

Some years later something happened with the witches and Marcel stopped them which enabled him to become The King of New Orleans, we haven't spoken much since then. One day I decide to leave my dimensional plane to go to my favorite bar with the delicious gumbo when I sense someone sitting next to me, it was the king himself Marcel. "To what do I owe this pleasure, oh king." I said to Marcel he smiles and chuckles "I'm sorry Bo, I meant to talk to you..." Marcel said but I cut him off "It's alright Marcellus, it must be hard running a city." I said.

"So, what do you need?" I ask "There's this young girl. She a witch and I was wondering if you could teach her magic. Now I know you said you don't practice anymore but..." He said but I cut him off again "Yes. Yes, I'll do it." I said "Thank you." He said with a smile on his face. I meet the young witch, her name is Davina she very powerful she has a ton of power inside of her, did Marcel interrupt a ritual or something. Doesn't matter I'll teach her how to hone her power for as long as I can, I just hope nothing else crazy happens in New Orleans.


	2. Chapter 2

Old Friend - Chapter 1

* * *

Edited-10/10/2017

* * *

Bo's POV

I've been teaching Davina magic and how to hone in her power for a month, so if she doesn't become stressed by anything then she should be fine. Currently I'm sitting in my favorite bar eating my favorite gumbo listening to Marcel singing around his vampire buddies, then I sense a presence I haven't felt in 500 years. It was Klaus, Marcel finishes singing and he notices Klaus theirs tension in the bar "Klaus." Marcel said "Marcel." Klaus said "Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa." Marcel said "Had it been that long?" Klaus said they slowly approach each other slowly.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake." Marcel said "And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." Klaus said in aggressive tone and Marcel's buddies ready themselves for a confrontation. "Well, if I had a heads-up..." Marcel said but Klaus cuts him off "What, Marcel? What would you have done?" Klaus said in an aggressive tone "I'd would have thrown you a damn parade" Marcel said with a grin on his face they embrace like long lost brothers, I roll my eyes and take that as my cue to leave the bar.

I decide to visit Davina to see how she's doing, I get to the church attic I knock on the door "Come in." a voice said I go in "Hey Davina, how are you doing?" I ask. "I'm okay, I'm just sick of being cooped up here." Davina said "I know." I said "Before I met you I would felt little tingles of magic every once, Marcel told me not to worry about it and that it wasn't a witch. It felt like witch magic but more, pure. Was that you?" she asks.

"Yes, but I'm anything but pure." I said "What were you doing?" she asks "Fae have a dimensional plane where they reside but I seem to be a special case. I have my own dimensional plane and that's what you feel every time, you sense me walking in and out of my dimensional plane." I tell her. "Wow, that's amazing! What's it like there?" she asks. "It's lush with grass and greenery, I have a little cabin too but it gets lonely sometimes." I said with a somber tone "Maybe you can take me there sometime?" Davina said "Yeah, maybe." I said I've never taken anyone to my dimension before, I usually go there to hide even though I don't have a reason too anymore.

It's nighttime and I'm walking around the city I feel a presence behind I turn around and low and behold, I see Klaus Mikaelson with smirk on his face I glare at him. "Bo, long time no see." He said I continue to glare at him I have nothing to say to him "Your blood still smells divine after all these years." Klaus said I go to punch him but he catches my wrist and teasingly put his fanged mouth near my wrist, I generate light in my hand and push my hand towards Klaus sending him flying.

Klaus gets up laughing "I see your still as powerful as before, maybe even more so." he said "Apologize." I said "What?" He said "I said, apologize!" I yell with a single tear running down my face. Klaus's smile fades when he looks at me then he walks away saying nothing, I take a deep breath and wipe tears from my face I open the portal to my dimension and walk in. Sometime after my confrontation with Klaus I finally calmed down a bit, I get a text from Marcel to meet him in the church attic. I get to the attic I see Davina and Marcel "I assume it's all quiet out there?" Marcel said to Davina "Yes, except for Bo." she said looking towards me with a smile "The witches know better than to use magic. They know I can sense it when they do. What about the Old Ones? They're dangerous, and I don't want them to hurt you or Bo" Davina said. "The Originals? Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance." Marcel said and I agree with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Old Friend - Chapter 2

* * *

Edited-10/10/2017

* * *

Bo's POV

I'm walking in the night time streets of New Orleans with Marcel and Klaus. Marcel is telling Klaus how he keeps the blood flowing for the vampires who live here, "The city of New Orleans... people of all stripes and flavor from all over the country come here to party on our streets. Some are just looking for fun... some are looking for something a little darker, more dangerous. So, we invite them into my home and we give it to them." Marcel said.

One of Marcel's vampires, Diego I think is his name, is handing out flyers to tourists to Marcel's place, "Then, at the stroke of midnight, everything changes, and it's time to feed." Marcel said. Marcel leads Klaus to a balcony overlooking the party, we watch as Marcel's vampires feed ravenously on humans, they scream in terror. I look at the scene in disgust and turn my back towards it, "This is how I keep my guys happy: the occasional, all you can eat buffet. My night walkers love it. I've got'em working hard, trying to earn one these daylight rings. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My daywalkers, the trusted few - they just like to party." Marcel said.

"It's quite the operation. Tell me - what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig." Klaus said "Can't kill them all. Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, send them on their way - no muss, no fuss." Marcel said, "I'm impressed." Klaus said "Nothing I haven't learn from you back in the day." Marcel said.

Klaus look over at me "And Bo where do you fit into all this?" Klaus asks smirking I ignore him I'm not saying anything to him until he apologizes "Bo is just a good friend of mine, I sometimes ask favors of him." Marcel answers in my place. I take deep breath "Marcel, I'm gonna go I'll see you tomorrow, maybe." I said and I walk away from the pair.

The next night I take a stroll through the streets New Orleans alone this time, I walk to a park I see a young woman sitting on a bench she looks like she's struggling with decision. I overhear her "Come on, Hayley. On upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history." she said, I decide to sit on the other side of the bench and let out a huge sigh then I look over at her. She's giving me an 'are you serious?' look "Sorry." I said chuckling a little bit "My name's Bo." I said putting my hand for her to shake, she looks at me for a second then she shrugs "I'm Hayley." she said shaking my hand.

When she shook my hand I was able to see into her head with my telepathic abilities her memories and thoughts pouring into my mind, wow she's lived quite the live for a wolf and she's pregnant with Klaus's child how the hell did he do that? It must have to do with his hybrid nature. "So, what are you doing sitting all by your lonesome?" I ask her "Just thinking about the drama called my life." Hayley said. I don't know what came over me but "I think you should keep it." I mumble looking up at the night sky I feel her eyes on me "How did you… I'm gonna go." She said.

She leaves I watch her go but a vampire steps in front of her path "Dumb move, coming into the quarter. You're coming with me, wolf." The vampire said "I've had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do." Hayley said throwing whatever was in her cup onto the vampire's face, he roars in pain. She turns around and walks past me then two more vampires appear so I get up and rush towards Hayley standing in front of her in a protective manner.

I generate light in my hands and turn them into light balls then I throw them towards the vampires knocking them on their asses, I turn towards Hayley with a light smile and she look bewildered. I hear the vampires get back up that was suppose too knock them out, I guess I held back too much. The vampires get ready to attack again and I get ready when suddenly one of the vampire's neck was snapped and the other vampire's heart was ripped out from behind "Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners." Rebekah said as she dropped the heart on the floor.

Rebekah looks at me with smile but I don't return it "Bo, it's been such a long since I've seen you." Rebekah said I roll my eyes and walk away "I'm sorry!" I hear Rebekah shout "You're forgiven." I mumble as I continue walking away knowing she hear me because of her vamp hearing. The next day I decide to visit Davina to teach her some more magic but I get distracted by the fact that there's a coffin in the attic "Uh Davina, what's a coffin doing in here? I ask.

"It has one of the old ones in there and I'm trying to find a way to kill him" Davina said "Oh" I said I open the coffin it reveals a desiccated Elijah with a dagger in his chest then the coffin get magically shut "Sorry, I was just curious." I said to Davina. She seems a bit mad at me "Why didn't you tell me you the old ones? I had to hear it from Marcel." Davina said. I sighed heavily "I'm sorry Davina, I didn't say anything because there in my past, they hurt me so whatever ties I had with them are severed and whatever happens to them is karma." I said, Davina smiles at me and hugs me "I'm sorry, for doubting you." She said "It's alright." I said.

I've been watching Davina draw for a while she is talented but I think her drawings might be premonitions of what's to come. The attic door opens and Marcel enters with Rebekah but she can't enter she needs to be invited in "Invite me in." Rebekah said "Gotta ask the lady of the house, invite her in." Marcel said. Davina stands next to Marcel "Come in." Davina said Rebekah enters and strides over to Elijah's coffin opens it and starts to remove the dagger but it's magically pulled back into Elijah.

Rebekah look at Davina "Who the hell are you?" Rebekah said "Davina." said Davina then she looks at Marcel "She's an old one, isn't she?" Davina asks "Yeah, Rebekah is an original, which means she can't be killed." Marcel said "She doesn't seem very nice." Davina said "She can be... but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight." Marcel said.

Uh oh, Davina looks at Rebekah "Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." Davina said without moving a muscle, she magically propels Rebekah across the room, slamming her against walls several times before throwing her out the door and shutting it behind her. I started to laugh at what I witnessed, I'm sorry I know I forgave her but that doesn't mean were friends again and we probably won't ever be. Davina and Marcel stare at me like I lost my mind "What? That was funny to me." I said Davina chuckles and Marcel grins shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Old Friend - Chapter 3

* * *

Edited-10/10/2017

* * *

Bo's POV

I'm in the compound watching Marcel getting fitted for a suit, Marcel smirks "Damn, I do look good in a suit." He said to his inner circle guy Thierry chuckles and I roll my eyes. I look at the TV to see a missing person report of two people on the news, Thierry explains to Marcel that there won't be any trouble from those missing people on the news, of course they had something to do with it.

"One thing - I sent four nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the quarter. I haven't heard from them since." Thierry said my eyes turns towards his him and Marcel catches my look "Bo, you know anything about this?" Marcel asks. They both look at me waiting for me to answer, I sigh "Look, all I saw was innocent being harassed by bloodthirsty vampires. I didn't realize she was a werewolf." I said Thierry gets up but Marcel hold him back. I put my hand up in surrender "What happened?" Marcel said giving me the benefit of the doubt.

"I saved the girl from being food by knocking out the vampires then the girl and I escaped to safety, whatever happened to them was karma. I follow your rule to a T, no killing vampires." I said Thierry backs down and Marcel believes me or he chooses to, I am a pretty decent liar when comes to strangers but when someone gets to know me it seems like they see right through me. I turn back towards the TV watching it "Look I know you and Klaus are friends, but the fact is, since the originals showed up - " Thierry said but he couldn't finish his thought because Klaus shows up "Oh, come on now, Thierry. You're not still upset about a little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you?" Klaus said.

I decide to take my leave because I can't stand to be around Klaus. I go to Rousseau's eating my favorite gumbo, the witches maybe a thorn in Marcel's back but man can they make some mean gumbo. I hear the door open in Rousseau's to reveal Rebekah, she goes up to the bar to sit, she starts talking to the bartender Cami I go back to eating my gumbo.

As I eat I notice a shadow over me I was Rebekah smiling "Would you like to sit?" I ask Rebekah sits across from me "I thought I was forgiven?" She asks "You are." I said "Then why did you let that little witch toss me around like that?" She asks slightly annoyed "Just because I forgave you doesn't mean were friends again, you have to earn that back." I said Rebekah had a look of sorrow on her face. "Well, there's this posh charity thing am going too. Are you going?" She asks.

"Yes, I have a nice tux and everything." I told her smiling "Look, I'm sorry that happened to you Rebekah but Davina's my friend." I said and she nods in understanding we talked for a few more minutes but I had to go get ready for Marcel's charity party. Currently at the charity wearing my tux with a hat I see Klaus and Rebekah arrive at the party, Klaus looks like he's up to no good.

I see Klaus and Rebekah chatting it up with Cami who looks quite beautiful in her dress then Marcel comes over to the group I turn around and look at my drink bored, I feel someone sit next to me it was Rebekah "Hi Bo, are you enjoying the party?" She asks "Yes. Especially with you and Klaus plotting." I said smirking she gives me a look "Don't worry I won't interfere as long as Davina isn't harmed in whatever you're doing." I said reassuring her.

I look over to see Marcel having a heated discussion with Thierry then they leave with a bunch of other vampires. A few minutes I feel two powerful magic sources I concentrate and teleport to the stronger sources, I'm at the door of the church attic I open the door to see Davina performing a protection spell. Sometime later Marcel come to the attic Davina runs to hug him "You're okay I was so worried." She said "Thank you. Whatever you did, I felt it. You helped me." Marcel said.

"It was one the old ones, wasn't it?" Davina asks "Actually it was Klaus who saved me." Marcel said, I had a surprised look on my face "I'm gonna make thing right by giving him his brother back." Marcel said. Davina gets confused then upset "No!" she shouts Marcel give her a look "What? Davina-" he said but she shakes her head "No! You said the old ones are dangerous. I won't give him back until I know how to kill them." Davina said determined Marcel look to me for help but I shake my head and raise my hands in surrender.


	5. Chapter 5

Old Friend – Chapter 4

* * *

Edited-10/10/2017

* * *

Bo's POV

I'm leaning against the attic doorway watching Marcel stare at Elijah's body in the coffin and Davina staring out at the window "This sucker's resilient. He's like a cockroach in a suit. Doesn't matter. Time to give ol' Elijah back to Klaus." Marcel said. Davina is upset again "You asked me to figure out a way to kill the originals. I'm not done! The silver dagger hurts them, but that's it." Davina said, "Davina, we've been through this. Klaus saved my life, I owe him one. Since he wants his brother back—" Marcel said but Davina cuts him off "Tonight's the Annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wanna go. Please." Davina pleads.

Marcel reminds Davina of the whole reason of why she is hiding in this attic, Davina pouts "But you control the witches. Make them go away!" Davina said, Marcel shakes his head no and Davina groans in annoyance. "Marcel, it's one night." Davina said trying to convince him "I said no." Marcel said and he starts to walk away. Davina stops him "I do anything you say, but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of. Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus." Davina said Marcel starts to sweat, well she getting better at magic nice to know my lessons have paid off.

Marcel smiles impressed by Davina's display of power "Fine. We compromise, all right? You going out alone? Too dangerous. But, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that's going to be there. Alright? Nice lady. You two are really going to hit it off and Bo you're going too, yeah." Marcel said "Of course, your majesty." I said mockingly as I bow, I planned on going to the festival anyway. Davina smiles widely and bounce of joy.

The festival is underway I'm walking with Marcel and Davina, she smiles broadly as we walk down Dauphine street, looking at all the and listening to the music. We enter Rousseau's it has a ton of people drinking and the band playing up front "So, is it everything you hoped for?" Marcel asks Davina, she giggles and nods yes "Yeah." She said.

Marcel goes over the rules with Davina "You said you weren't going to hover." Davina said Marcel looks at her incredulously and we both laugh. I'm enjoying my favorite gumbo while Davina and Cami enjoy each other's company. I finish my gumbo I look around to see that Davina and Cami are longer in Rousseau's, crap I was supposed to keep an eye on them I concentrate to feel around for Davina's presence.

I teleport near the church I made my way inside I feel Davina presence but also Klaus's presence as well "If anyone tries to hurt the people I care about, I'll kill them." I hear Davina say "Well, then. Sounds like you don't need Marcell at all. Perhaps you've suspected it all along. Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding, and all the while. You rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life." Klaus said.

Davina stare intently at Klaus "You feel that? That's your blood starting boil." Davina said Klaus is in discomfort which puts a smile on my face then Klaus speed towards the violin boy and grabs him tightly. I make my presence known in an attack stance ready to intervene if need be "Ah, Bo come to save Davina and her boyfriend." Klaus taunts "Don't you dare hurt him!" Davina shouts I stare angrily at Klaus "Oh, I hope I won't have to sweetheart. But, then, that depends on you." Klaus said "Let him go now!" Davina shouts, oh no Davina about to lose control "You should know, I don't well with demands." Klaus said.

Davina magically breaks Klaus's leg but it only moments for him to heal "Impressive. But you don't want to fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of ending up dead." Klaus said "Will please shut up, Klaus!" I shout then I look over at Davina "Davina, sweetheart. You have to calm down or your magic will get out of control." I said calmly to her.

The violin boy whimpers "Please, let me go." he said "Your choice, little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me—" Klaus said but I cut him off "Stop antagonizing her Klaus before—" I stop mid-sentence because feel Davina's magic flare up, she thrust her hands towards Klaus and I was caught in the crossfire with glass blowing up everywhere. I wake up groaning in pain I hear Davina in distress I go over to her "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Davina said to violin boy.

Davina looks to me "Bo, you can heal him, right?" She asks "I'll try." I said just as I was going attempt to heal the boy Klaus approaches us "Get away from us!" Davina shouts Klaus raises his hands defensively "No, no, let's not be hasty. After all, I can heal him quicker than Bo ever could." Klaus said I glare at him but he's right because my magic could heal the boy but it won't heal as fast as vampire blood could.

Davina looks at him in confusion "All you have to do is ask." Klaus said Davina thinks about it then nods "Please." she said desperately. Klaus gives the boy his blood and compels him to forget then sends him on his way "All fixed! And now, you owe me a favor." Klaus said. Marcel enters the church "Davina! What happened? What are you doing here?" Marcel said looking around the church "I live here, remember?" she said angrily and goes to the attic, I follow after her.

After everything died down I watched Davina wallow in sadness, we both hear a sound Davina walks towards Elijah's coffin I see Elijah standing near the entrance of the attic doorway, I get in a defensive stance ready to attack "It's all right, Davina. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk." Elijah said. Elijah look at me and stares for second "I'm sorry, Bo." he said sincerely I relaxed my stance a bit "You're forgiven." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Old Friend – Chapter 5

* * *

Bo's POV

Elijah is standing in front of Davina and I'm standing behind her, his skin is grey and he looks very hungry, I should hope he has control over his bloodlust and it probably doesn't help that I'm here with my 'delicious smelling blood' as many vampires have put it.

Davina seems unfazed by the hungry vampire "You're the one they call honorable." Davina states, I scoff, honorable when it's convenient. Elijah smiles "Yes, that's what they call me. And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war. So, I ask you—does that sound honorable to you?" Elijah asks "You don't look well." Davina said feigning concern "Well, only this morning, I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well. Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between Witches and Vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line; you, by behaving like your true self—not some tool for Marcel or the Witches." Elijah said.

Davina gives him a look "And why should I trust you?" Davina asks "Well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger, I have not tried to take your blood or yours." Elijah said looking at me, I'd like to see you try. Davina shrugs "Why not? We're right here." She said, I give her a look, is she crazy?! Trying to provoke a hungry vampire "Even in my present condition, I would not feed from a child. Nor would I feed from a Fae, they've suffered enough at the hands of vampires." Elijah said.

Davina gave a drop of her blood to Elijah and he got his color back, he sees a broken violin and examines it "Do you play?" Elijah asks "No. That's… not mine." Davina answers sadly. I sense Marcel's presence downstairs as well as his footstep, Elijah hides somewhere as Marcel appears at the entrance of the attic "Good news, Little D. I'm moving you out of this pile of dust." Marcel said "Are you serious? When?" Davina asks happily "Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements. How's our Original?" Marcel said walking towards the coffin "Uh, don't disturb the body! I have a spell in progress." Davina said anxiously.

Marcel shrugs "Bet you do. Pack up, kay? Only what you wanna take. I'll buy ya anything else you need." Marcel said "Okay." Davina said excitingly. Marcel leaves "You didn't reveal that I was awake?" Elijah asks surprised "We're not done talking yet." Davina answers smiling shyly "You and Marcel seem very close." Elijah said "Marcel's my family." Davina said.

"And yet Marcel is someone who delights in harming the witches. Those people, I would think, you would consider family. This doesn't trouble you?" Elijah said "No. They deserve it." Davina said angrily "Why would you say that?" Elijah asks confused "Cause they're liars. All of them." Davina said venomously.

I decide to leave because I know where this is going and I don't want hear Davina's story again, it brought me to tears and I don't want that to happen again. I don't understand why witches have to resort to such ritual in orders to gain power but I understand, when vampires run amok in your city you either run them out of town or kill them.

I know Davina can take care of herself, I leave the attic and go into my dimensional plane. It's night time when I decide to go the city to how Davina doing, I get to the church but it seem I just walked into something because I see Klaus, a witch, and a priest; there has to be a joke in there somewhere. "You're a piece of work, Agnes. But, guess what? I'm quite a piece of work myself. You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully outside your family's tomb? I thought it would leave a fitting message." Klaus said.

Klaus vamp speeds towards the witch pulling her into a choke-hold "Don't. Touch. My. Family." Klaus said coldly but before he could do anything "Leave her. I gave my word." Elijah said to Klaus, appearing behind me "You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on! Just one little snap and it's toodle-loo, Agnes. She deserves it!" Klaus exclaims "Niklaus, don't make another move. You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word." Elijah said.

Klaus considers what Elijah said then lets Agnes go "My noble brother, how was that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil all of my fun." Klaus said, Elijah stares at Agnes "Oh, not necessarily." Elijah said.

Elijah vamp speeds to one guy ripping his heart out, throwing other guy up in the air, and ripping the heart out of a third guy. Elijah drops the heart on the floor, pull out a pocket square to wipe the blood off his hands as Agnes stares in horror.

Klaus grins proudly at Elijah while my face is scrunched up in disgust "Now, I swore you would not die by my brother's hand. I said nothing of my own." Elijah said as he grabs Agnes by the neck "Nobody hurts my family and lives." Elijah said then snaps her neck "No one." Elijah said coldly. There he goes again making deals and leaving out the loopholes, after he leaves I go to leave but Klaus vamp speeds in front of me "And where do you think you're going, Bo?" Klaus asks "Home." I answer "Oh, yes, that dimensional plane your so fond of, maybe I can visit sometime?" Klaus asks smirking "Maybe, if you apologize." I said, Klaus' smirk disappears "That's what I thought." I said, walking away. I teleported somewhere away from the church and entered my plane.


	7. Chapter 7

Old Friend – Chapter 6

* * *

Bo's POV

I'm on the balcony with Marcel looking down at all his nightwalkers "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome fight night! And, the first rule of fight night is: the vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle, and one of these." Marcel said holding up his hand that has a daylight ring on it. I turn around leaning against the balcony tuning out the rest of Marcel's speech, why did I even come here? To see a bunch of vampire beat each other up, maybe I'm hoping they would kill one another.

My thoughts are interrupted when I sense two presences, I turn around and I see Klaus and Elijah in the middle of Marcel's vampires "Good evening! I'd like to have a word." Klaus said "What do you think you're doing?" Marcel asks annoyed "It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs! We've come here for the girl. Give her to us, or we kill everyone here… starting with you." Elijah said looking at Marcel "You two got a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands." Marcel said.

Klaus smiles menacing "Your home, is it?" Klaus said "The girl! I will not ask again." Elijah demands impatiently "I assume you're talking Hayley? Yea high, dark hair, bitchy attitude? Who is she, anyway?" Marcel asks "She's an old friend. You know how sentimental I am about old friends." Klaus answers looking at me.

"Well, I ain't got her. And before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling a little nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And, image my surprise when I realized that the original family of vampires had taken up residence. Your girl, Hayley, answered the door, we exchanged hellos, that was it. You don't believe me? Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question that I'd ask is: if Hayley isn't here, then where is she?" Marcel asks.

Klaus and Elijah leave then I start to leave "Where are you going?" Marcel asks "Elsewhere, your majesty." I say with a bow and walk away, in truth I'm going to go help Elijah and Klaus look for Hayley, I concentrate to feel around for Elijah and Klaus then I teleport to their location.

I open my eyes and see Elijah and Klaus near a SUV "Bo? What are you doing here?" Elijah asks "I'm here to help you find Hayley." I answer "Why?" Klaus asks "I just want to protect this girl from the enemies that I'm sure you and your family have accumulated." I answer. Klaus is angry "Enough. I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself." Klaus said then vamp-speeds away.

I look at Elijah "Who's Tyler Lockwood?" I ask. Elijah and I are walking through the forest of the bayou when a knife comes out of nowhere to stab Elijah but he catches it, it's Hayley. Elijah smiles "Forgive me! I thought you were in danger. It appears I was mistaken." Elijah said, Hayley sighs in relief and hugs Elijah then she notices me "Oh hey… Bo, right?" Hayley said I nod "I'll take you home." Elijah said, we go to leave but Hayley stops us "Elijah, there something you need to know about the baby." Hayley said.

Hayley tells us that her baby's blood can sire hybrids, and that Klaus knew about it, and also plans to use her for it. Klaus maybe a diabolical son of a bitch but I don't think he would use his own child to create hybrids, Elijah sighs "I should take you home." Elijah said, Hayley gives him a look "Are you serious? Home to what?" Hayley asks "Look, regardless of my brother's intentions, mine remain the same. I said I would protect you, even, if need be, from Klaus himself." Elijah said "I can take care of myself. I've done it for a long time." Hayley said then she gets up and walks away, after a moment we follow after her.

We walked back to the bayou cabin to find Klaus dropping a body in front of us "There you are! I see you've found our wandering stray. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation. This… appears to be a hybrid." Klaus said pointing to the dead body "His name is Dwayne." Hayley said angrily "Well, whoever it was, I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?" Klaus said "As if you didn't know!" Hayley says venomously stepping towards him, Elijah holds her back.

Klaus is unamused "Ahh, well aren't you two fast friends? Oh, come on, then. What kind of horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?" Klaus asks smirking "Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here to test a theory. That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims that you knew that. Furthermore, that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army." Elijah says in an accusatory tone.

Klaus is hurt and angry, I don't blame him, Elijah and Klaus argue back and forth "My big brother. So, you doubt my intentions? Well. I can't say I'm surprised, standing next to the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard." Klaus said as he approaches Elijah staring at him.

Elijah seems to regret having accused Klaus of this "That's all I am to you, isn't it? And Rebekah. And, judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it's clear she feels the same way! No doubt my child will as well." Klaus said looking even more hurt "Brother if—" Elijah tries to say but is interrupted by Klaus "You've said all that needs to be said, brother." Klaus said as he steps back, holding his arms out in defeat.

Klaus starts to walk away but instead vamp-speeds over to Elijah and bites him viciously in the neck "You two enjoy each other's company. You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in. consider that bite to be my parting gift to you both." Klaus said as I watch this scene in disinterest, I forget how much of a baby Klaus can be when his feelings are hurt.

I start to leave when suddenly Klaus is in front of me, glaring "Well, Bo, do you share the opinion of my brother and Hayley?" Klaus asks, I sigh "Klaus, you may be a hybrid piece of crap but, no I don't believe you would have ill-intent for your unborn child." I answer, Klaus smiles a little but it disappears as quickly as it appeared.

Klaus grabs my wrist "What are you doing?" I ask "Your coming with me." Klaus said as he pulls me along with him and I let him. Klaus takes me to the plantation where he resides, he's standing near a window staring out it with a glass of scotch in hand and I'm sitting on a couch watching him for while "You brought me here for a reason, so, what do you want?" I ask Klaus, no answer, just silence then I hear Rebekah enter the living room and she sees me "Bo? What are you doing here?" Rebekah asks. I sigh, getting up "Leaving." I say leaving then I teleport elsewhere.

24 hours later, I'm at The Abattoir standing near Rebekah and Marcel, Klaus is surrounded by Marcel's Vampires. Klaus puts a coin on the floor, for if anyone were to pick it up they'd get to live, no one moves "Take him." Marcel said.

Vampires lunge for Klaus, Klaus breaks the neck of the first vampire then grabs the other in a reverse headlock breaking his neck, and spins him into a wall. Klaus stretches his arms out on either side with a smirk etched on his face, when suddenly chains wrap around his wrist and is bound as vampires begin to beat and stabs Klaus, it's brutal.

Everything seems to be going well for the Vampires, when I hear a deep growl and Klaus' hybrid face comes out then he breaks his bonds and viciously bites and kills every vampire who comes at him. It's terrifying and brutal, it makes me think about the time he defended me in the same vicious manner. In 1530, some men at a tavern accosted me about my looks about how I was pretty enough to be woman and would like to show me a good time.

I politely decline but it seemed they wouldn't take no for an answer, they grabbed at me I was about to give about to give one of them a good kick in the balls. But Klaus appears out of nowhere throwing one across the tavern and the others were either drained of blood or their limps were ripped from them. It was terrifying, brutal, vicious, and oddly sweet, but I couldn't have handled those drunken idiots without killing them.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear "Marcel! Come and finish this!" Klaus shouts, Marcel tries to rush forward but Rebekah stops him "No! take the coin!" Rebekah tells him frantically "What?" Marcel asks shocked "He won't stop until everyone is dead. And he will kill you too. End this. Pick up the coin!" Rebekah says again.

Marcel sees my face etched in fear as I watch Klaus slaughter his vampires, Marcel lunges forward "Enough!" Marcel screams then he picks up the coin "Well, well, well. The great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me." Klaus says amused. Marcel tosses the coin at Klaus' feet "There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours." Marcel said and Klaus smiles gleefully.

Later, on the balcony, standing next Marcel looking down at all the vampires Klaus killed, cover in white shrouds "I'm sorry, Marcel. I was totally useless in helping you." I say "It's okay, Bo. We never really stood a chance." Marcel says.

Klaus appears from behind and joins us "Looking at what you've wrought?" Klaus asks "Look, if you're gonna kill me, let's get this over with." Marcel said "Why would I kill you? You picked up the coin. There are rules of engagement in battle, Marcel. Without them, you'd have anarchy. I would, however, like to talk about accommodations. Your living quarters, for example. I believe they used to be mine." Klaus said smirking.

Marcel scowls "You own this. Fine. It's yours. You can put me back on the street for all I care. But let's make one thing clear—you will never have this." Marcel said gesturing towards the mourning vampires down below "Loyalty. You can't buy it, you can't own it, you can't force it. It only comes out of love and respect for people who believe in you. You taught me many things, Niklaus Mikaelson, but this I learned myself. And it is something that you will never know. Enjoy your kingdom." Marcel said and leaves.

I go to leave but Klaus grabs my wrist again "Where do you think you're going, Bo? Whatever role you had in this kingdom, it's going to be a more active role. No more small favors. You will be by my side at all times, doing what I ask of you, no questions." Klaus said "Hilarious. Would you like an Oath too." I said trying pull my wrist from his grip.

Klaus pulls me into his chest and grips my chin "Or I could get Davina to take your role instead, though it may take some convincing." Klaus whispers in my ear, I don't want Davina to suffer whatever role he has for me, I shallow a lump in my throat "Okay. I'll do what you say." I whisper. Klaus lets me go and smirks "Good. Now come along we have siblings to punish and a pregnant wolf to bring home." Klaus said walking away and I follow after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Old Friend – Chapter 7

* * *

Bo's POV

Klaus decided to throw a dinner in celebration of his return to leadership over New Orleans, Marcel is her with his closest vampire friends, Klaus and Hayley are seated at each end of the dinner table, and I'm leaning against a column away from the table.

Klaus taps his fork against his glass to gain everyone's attention "Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: immortality. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine." Klaus says.

Klaus gestures for a group of waiters and waitresses to join the table, one for each guest "Insatiable need, exquisite pain…" Klaus said as the waiters and waitresses slit their wrists filling up cups with their blood for the vampires "Our victories, and our defeats." Klaus said, looking towards Marcel. Klaus raises his glass "To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow…" Klaus says, then Marcel raises his glass "And the party never ends." Marcel finishes "To New Orleans." Diego says as he raises his glass "To New Orleans!" Klaus repeats then everyone says 'To New Orleans' and drinks, except me, I hate this. I hate that Klaus is in charge, and is keeping me on a short leash, and I hope this won't last.

Klaus tells the vampires that he intents, to move forward and keep everything as it was "What about her? The wolf." Diego asks pointing towards her. Klaus tells the vampires about Hayley carrying his child and how he has no intention of using his child to sire hybrids "Father of the year." Hayley says sarcastically "It appears I will have to earn your trust. Very well. We'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how can I sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the bayou to turn?" Klaus says "What? Klaus, no!" Hayley says horrified "So—eat, drink, and be merry. And tomorrow, I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all!" Klaus said smirking, I just shake my head in disappointment and decide to go upstairs.

As if this short leash couldn't get more annoying, Klaus has me in his study listening to his memoirs as Cami transcribes them. Marcel enters the study and sees Cami, which surprises and concerns him "Cami? What are you doing here?" Marcel asks "My question exactly." Cami says looking at Klaus "Oh, it's quite alright. She knows." Klaus said "She does?" Marcel asks "That your vampires? Don't worry, he compelled me to forget everything as soon I leave. That way, I'm too busy agonizing over whether or not I'm losing my damn to realize I'm playing spy for an immortal egomaniac." Cami explains, poor girl, if I ever get away from Klaus I might be able to do something about that compulsion.

I ignore the rest of their conversation thinking of Davina and how she's handling all of this or even if anyone's told her about the change in leadership. My thoughts are interrupted when I sense Klaus in front of me with his arms crossed "What were you thinking about?" Klaus asks "None of your business." I say coldly, looking away. Klaus grips my chin glare at me, clearly angry at my response and I glare just as hard back then he lets go "Come with me to the courtyard, I have matters to discuss with Marcel and I want you there." Klaus demands.

Klaus and Marcel are sitting opposite of each other and I'm sitting in the middle "The humans have called a meeting. They're not exactly thrilled with the new status quo." Marcel said "How unfortunate for them." Klaus said "Look, it's your show now. But, you wanna know how I built what I built? Politics. A little diplomacy goes a long way, especially with the human faction." Marcel said, I scoff, diplomacy, Klaus doesn't know the meaning of the word.

Klaus glares at me and I glare back "Duly noted." Klaus said as he looks at an old picture "I haven't thought about this night in ages. 1919, the opera house, just before it burned. This was the end of an era. Now, in the interest of new beginnings, I feel there are some things I should probably confess to you. But…" Klaus said.

Klaus confesses to setting up Thierry, and that he compelled a new vampire named Joshua "And then there's Davina. She's a powerful weapon. At this point, I'd like to keep her close at hand. I think we should move her into the compound here with us." Klaus said, I glare at him, Davina's not a weapon, she's a human being and a witch. I wonder if I'm just a weapon to him "Bo. Come on, we have a witch to pick up." Klaus says, he gets up and leaves, I follow after him.

We get to St. Anne's Church "I know about your deal with Elijah. We can't be lying to each other. I'm trying to protect you. With the witches still looking to kill you for the harvest, believe me, you're safest with us." Marcel said then we enter the attic "Plus, there's excellent light in the afternoon. I see you're an artist. Wonderful! I look forward to witnessing your many talents!" Klaus said.

Davina glares at Klaus then sees me and smiles, she runs towards me and hugs me "Was this his idea?" Davina asks and I nod "Sorry." I say sincerely "It's alright, it's not your fault." She said looking towards Klaus and Marcel "Davina, please. I understand you're devoted to Marcel and Bo, but they are devoted to me." Klaus said, walking towards Marcel and looks at me to come along "I'll get someone to pick up your things. We'll get you settled in right. Trust me." Marcel says then leaves with Klaus. Which leaves me with Davina, who looks sad "Davina, sweetheart. Please don't be sad." I said, she still looks sad, I sigh and walk away not sure what else to do.

Sometime later, I'm back at the compound I go to see how Davina's settling. I find her and the baby vampire Joshua "Hi, Davina. Am I interrupting?" I ask, she shakes her head no "Woah, you smell really good and your very hot." Joshua said, I can see the hungry in his eyes "Thank you, but you better keep your fangs to yourself." I say "Noted." Joshua said.

I look between the two "Wait, shouldn't you be two states away from Klaus' wrath?" I ask "I could be running for the hills, but I'm stuck here until it gets dark." Joshua explains "Are you okay?" Davina asks "Yeah, yeah… no. Not really. I mean, I totally led Klaus into a trap that was the most epic fail of all time, so yeah, kinda crapping my pants right now. Figuratively. So far." Joshua said "It's okay. You can trust Marcel. And if Klaus tries to hurt you—I'll hurt him." Davina states.

I sense someone creeping into the garage "I'm sure if you could actually could stop Klaus, you would've done it already." Hayley says "You're Hayley. Klaus' wife." Davina said and I chuckle, no woman in her right mind would marry him. Hayley was appalled "Ew, no! Never. I'm pregnant werewolf. And you must be the all-powerful super-witch, Davina? The mysterious Fae that seem to be in cahoots with Klaus, Bo, and let's not forget Josh, newbie vampire way out of his element, voted 'Most likely to die next'." Hayley said "Fantastic." Joshua said nervously. I glare at Hayley, I'm not in cahoots with Klaus, I hope his regime fails and blows up in his face, I sigh and walk past everyone sick of this day. I decide to call it a night and go to my room and went to sleep.

The next day I'm awaken by Klaus, I groan "Leave me alone." I say tired "Bo, wake up." Klaus said "I said leave me—" I say "Davina is missing." Klaus said and that woke me up. I'm in the living room with Klaus and Marcel "You don't have to be with Sherlock Holmes to know the obvious. Our secret weapon has escaped." Klaus said, I glare at him, I wish he would stop calling Davina, a weapon but I think he's right, she did leave, but why? "She wouldn't just leave. She knows the witches want her back." Marcel said worried.

Elijah appears "Her violin is missing. She may have left of her own volition." Elijah said "What did you say to her in the attic? She lied to my face so she could stay up there, thinking you could help her control her magic. How do we know you didn't take?" Marcel asks in an accusatory tone, getting in Elijah's face. "I have no idea where Davina is, or why she ran away. Can I suggest you take a step back?" Elijah said.

Marcel backs off "I assure you I have absolutely no desire to see that child come into harm's way. She's suffered enough with this harvest ritual nonsense." Elijah said. At least Elijah, Marcel, and I are on the same page "That child, to whom you refer to so affectionately, is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. If she's fled, what's to stop her from destroying us? In fact, destroying all we've worked for? No, if she's not a friend to this family, then she is our enemy." Klaus declares.

I glare angrily at him and leave "Where are going?" Klaus demands "To find Davina and if you hurt her in anyway, I'll kill you." I say "You don't mean that, Bo. Besides I can't be killed." Klaus says smugly "I do mean it, Klaus. If you harm her in anyway, I will kill you. Just like any other vampire." I say coldly, then I teleport elsewhere.

I sense around for Davina's magic, it led me to an apartment complex I walk inside and go upstairs and I see Davina and… Cami? "Davina." I say. When she sees me, she puts her hand ready to attack "Woah, Davina. It's me." I say "Woah, Davina. It's me." I say with my hands up in surrender, her hand still ready to attack "Did know about Agnes?" Davina asks "Who?" I ask back "Agnes, witch elder." Davina answers "Oh, her, but what does that have to do with anything? Besides there's probably other witches who know about the harvest, still looking for you." I say.

Davina relaxes "Can you help me leave New Orleans?" Davina asks desperately, I smile "Of course, sweetheart. Anything for you." I say and smiles back. We're in the French Quarter and The Casket Girls Festival is in full swing, Davina is wearing a mask and antique wedding dress as a disguise "There's people everywhere." Davina said "Just keep walking, no one knows it's you." Cami said.

Davina stops and points into the crowd, Cami and I look to where she's point and it's Klaus in a crowd looking for Davina "We have to get off the street." Cami says Panicked, we rush off into a side street. We get to St. Anne's Church to hide from Klaus and others "We should keep moving. How long do we have to wait?" Davina asks "Give it a few minutes, then I'll check to see if the coast is clear." Cami answers then her phone ring, she takes the call.

I sense a flash of magic and so does Davina "What's wrong?" Cami asks "The witches." Davina answers, suddenly the doors burst open as four witches storm into the church as they chant a powerful spell. It throws Cami back, but I stand strong against their spell "No!" Davina shouts furiously, she throws her arms out and levitates the witches high into the air, then she flicks both her wrists, snapping the necks of all four witches. We rush towards Cami, I heal as best as I can then Davina suddenly walks away "Where are you going?!" I ask as I follow after her.

We get to the compound, I hear a violin being played, it quite lovely and we find Marcel, Elijah, and Klaus who senses our presence "Well, I'm sure you'll have your chance. Hello, love. Bo. Silence is golden, Timothy. Thank you." Klaus said. "Davina?" Timothy asks confused "You got me here. Now let him down." Davina demands "Well, first, we have to have a little chat about you returning to the fold." Klaus said "What did I say, Klaus? I got this. D, what happened? Why'd you run? Talk to me. Hey, I can make it right." Marcel says "How, by threating my friends?" Davina asks.

"Actually, that was my idea. Apologies. I've been known to go too far to make a point, but I do always get results." Klaus says amused. Davina glares at Klaus "You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see you for what you really are—an animal." Davina says then gives him a powerful aneurysm that brings to his knees "A beast. Why don't you show us your real face?" Davina says, and forces Klaus to transform partially the snaps his neck "That's enough of you." Davina says.

"Davina, you don't have to do this." Elijah says "You! You looked me in the eyes and lied to my face. Pretended you wanted to help me." Davina says angrily "Listen to me—" Elijah says trying to reason with Davina "You call yourself the noble one, but you're a killer like your brother. For 1,000 years, you've fed on innocent blood. Why don't you choke on it?" Davina says, the she makes him choke on his own blood until he falls unconscious.

Davina turns to Marcel "And you! I trusted you. I loved you, but you were just using me to stay in power. You don't care about me." Davina says furious and hurt "You're wrong." Marcel pleads "When you lost to Klaus. You handed me over like some trophy. Maybe I should boil you in bronze." Davina threatens "I care. I took you in like you were my own blood." Marcel says.

Rebekah appears suddenly and stabs Marcel through the chest with an iron poker and falls unconscious onto the ground "Come on, now love. Don't tell me you were falling for that. Isn't it time for us to have a chat?" Rebekah said as she surveys the damage that Davina has dealt "Now, that is impressive. And well-deserved, in my opinion. Now before you turn on me, I have a surprise for you." Rebekah says.

Joshua enters the courtyard "Josh, what are you doing? Get out of here." Davina says worried for Joshua's well-being, Rebekah grabs Joshua by the throat, I get ready to attack "Calm down, Bo. Now, if I were Klaus, I would rip Josh's head from his neck, feed it to a nightwalker, and that would be the end of your friend, but hurting people is such a boyish thing to do, like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof. And, while I am many things, I'm certainly not my brother. It's okay, Timothy. You can come down. No one is gonna hurt you." Rebekah said.

Timothy jumps down and Rebekah catches him, she gently puts him down. Davina rushes over to Timothy "Davina, how did you do all that? How did I even get here?" Timothy asks "I'll explain everything, I promise." Davina answers.

Rebekah takes us to an underground tomb full of starving vampires buried in cement, I really shouldn't be here. Suddenly I hear someone coughing, it was Timothy "Tim?" Davina said worried, Timothy falls to his knees "It was Klaus. He made me do it. I didn't even know what I was doing until I made you—" Timothy said "Made her what?" Rebekah asks "Drink." Timothy answers "Klaus Poisoned the water." Rebekah says in Realization.

Davina falls to the ground in a coughing fit "Davina!" I yell, holding her "Oh, no." Joshua says, I get furious and teleport to where Klaus is, who is amused by his plan. All I saw was red, I shoot light towards Klaus, which sends him into a wall, then I create a sword made entirely of light ready to stab him through his cold black heart "Woah! Woah! Bo. Davina is still alive." Marcel tells me.

I turn my head to look at Marcel "What?" I ask "I got a witch to cast a protection spell on Davina, in case Klaus was up to something and I was right. So, Bo if you could…" Marcel says. I look back at Klaus with my light sword still pointed at his chest "Why should I? I told him, if he harmed Davina in any way that I would kill him." I say coldly "I'm an Original, I can't be killed." Klaus says angry "I would very much like to test that theory, because this sword that I'm pointing at your chest has killed many vampires, turning them into a pile of ash. And I wonder if it would do the same to an Original." I say coldly.

Marcel slowly walks towards me with his hands up in surrender "Bo, please. Davina is probably waking up by now. You should check on her." Marcel says trying to calm me down, it works somewhat but I'm still angry. I put my sword away and teleport elsewhere because there's nothing else I can do but let Davina grief.


	9. Chapter 9

Old Friend – Chapter 8

* * *

Bo's POV

It's been a day since my attempted murder of Klaus, I've been in my dimensional plane since than to calm down and to avoid Klaus; god, he makes my blood boil. Anyway, enough avoidance I have to see how Davina is doing since losing her friend. I teleport back to New Orleans near The Mikaelson Compound, suddenly the entire city starts to shake "What the hell?" I say, then I run into the compound "What the hell is going on?!" Rebekah exclaims, Klaus comes out from the balcony with a grim look on his face "Davina." He says.

I feel around for Davina's magic and teleport to where she is "Davina." I say "Bo…" She says back, I pull her into a hug "Davina, what's going on, was this you?" I ask looking at the dirt on her bed. She nods "I didn't do it on purpose. I don't know what's wrong with me." Davina says distressed, I give her another hug "I think, I know what's wrong." I say.

She looks at me "You do?" Davina asks "Yes, but you're not going to like it." I say "What is it?" She asks "It's the power inside of you from the harvest is too much. One person isn't meant to hold the power of three witches." I tell her. Davina looks even more worried at what I said "So, what does that mean?" She asks, I give her a sorrowful look "It means, the harvest has to be completed or the entire city will be destroyed." I say.

Davina shakes her head no "No. No! The witches were lying about the harvest!" Davina exclaims "Davina, the witches weren't lying. I've seen the harvest myself, centuries ago. It's gruesome but the witches sacrificed do come back to life, I promise." I say looking her in the eyes. Davina calms down a bit and looks at me for a moment "You promise, I'll come back to life?" Davina asks "Yes. I can't see why you wouldn't." I say reassuring her.

I go to Klaus' study and find Elijah, Klaus, and that Deveraux witch; Sophie I think is her name "Klaus, we need to complete the harvest." I say "Funny, that's what the witch said. Now, why are you saying it, planning to use the witches against us, Bo?" Klaus accuses. I sigh then I glare at Klaus "No, I don't need witches to kick your ass. Besides, I've seen this ritual before and it works. We have to complete this harvest before the city topples into rubble." I say as wind starts to pick up, opening up all the windows in the compound.

I'm in Davina's room where she lays in bed sedated; I feel a presence behind it's Marcel "Are you sure about this?" He asks solemnly "Yes, I've seen the ritual myself." I answer "Why didn't you say anything while you were teaching her control?" He asks slightly angry. I turn around to face him "At that time, I had a feeling you interrupted a ritual but I didn't know what kind it was until you told me her story. When I figured it out, I couldn't think of way to convince you to complete a sacrificial ritual. And I really hoped it wouldn't come to it." I say looking down at the floor. I feel a hand on my shoulder "It's all right, Bo. I know you would never intentionally put Davina in harm's way." Marcel says then pulls me into a hug, I bury my face in his chest holding back tears.

We're all at the Lafayette Cemetery to complete the harvest as it rains profusely "Do you believe in the harvest?" Sophie asks Davina, she nods nervously "I believe." Davina answers. Sophie raises the blade and slits Davina's throat, I swallow a lump in my throat as the rain stops and I feel the magic leave Davina and flow into the earth "After the harvest comes the reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones." Sophie says.

Nothing happens "We call upon our Elders to resurrect the ones… resurrect your chosen ones… please? I beg…" Sophie begs as nothing happens again she falls to her knees "No!" She shouts. I become numb; I look at everyone present, Marcel gives Klaus a hateful look and me a look of disappointment then vamp-speeds away. I fall to my knees look down at my hands, I don't understand I've seen this work before, what's different? What am I missing?

I'm back at the compound, thinking about what I missed then an idea popped into my head. I concentrated really hard, feeling around for anything that resembled the harvest energy. I feel four magical presences in New Orleans with harvest energy and then some "Impossible." I say aloud with an edge to it, someone hijacked the harvest ritual.

Two days have passed since the ritual, I'm at Rousseau's sitting at the bar staring down at my drink. I hear someone come in, it's Marcel "Looks like I should've been here last night." Marcel says as Cami brandishes an empty liquor bottle at him "Before you try anything, I'm on vervain." Cami says "Yeah, Klaus mentioned you broke free of his compulsion. Good for you. Sophie around?" Marcel asks "No. Why?" Cami answers "Got a witch problem. Thought she might have answers. Mind if I wait?" Marcel asks, he sits down and grabs a bottle then pours himself a drink.

Cami give Marcel a look "It's a little early for day drinking. Let me guess Klaus problems. I thought you'd be on top of the world now that you have Davina back." She says, Marcel sighs from grief "Davina is gone." He says "Was it Klaus? I told him, if he hurt her…" Cami says then Marcel tells her that Davina's power was too much for her and that we tried to fix her with the ritual but something went wrong "Marcel, I'm sorry." Cami says sincerely "Yeah, me, too." Marcel says then takes a drink.

Marcel notices me a few seats away from him "Bo." He says "Marcel." I say back, Marcel's phone keeps ringing, it's probably Klaus. Marcel tells us a story of a witch that went up against Klaus, how Klaus invites the witch to his home to learn of his weaknesses then he goes in for the kill.

Suddenly I feel a powerful magical presence enter the bar "Poor Marcellus. You remain always in the shadow of your father. Climb out from beneath it, will you, so you can die like a man?" The Witch says "Cami, Bo, you need to run now. Don't look back. Just go." Marcel says, I scoff "Like hell, I'm not leaving you to face this witch alone." I say "I think they should stay. I prefer an audience, and I'm about to put on quite the show." The Male Witch says "Marcel?" Cami says Panicked "I said get out of here." Marcel says then charges at the witch but the witch easily swats him away "You cannot defeat me. I channel the power of an original vampire. Soon, I will have all three. But first, I will take you." The Witch says to Marcel.

I scoff "You'll have to get through me first." I say, creating a sword made entirely of light then I charge the witch slashing at him. He dodges every slash I throw at him then he grabs me by the throat and slams my head against the bar, I fall to the ground in a daze trying to keep my eyes open. In my dazed state, I see the witch crouch down in front of Marcel "As I recall, you're one of the few people Niklaus Mikaelson ever gave a damn about. You know what he did to my family." He said as starts to carve symbols into Marcel's forehead with his bone blade.

Marcel screams in pain as he starts to desiccate and I try to get up to save him "The sins of the Father are paid for by the Son. I will take pleasure in telling Klaus how you died." The Witch taunts as he's about to land the killing blow but Klaus appears and stops him from killing Marcel.

I sigh in relief as I get up to my feet, Klaus sees me hurt and his expression turns from angry to murderous as he looks towards the witch "I remember killing you. I rather relished it. what a joy it is to relive fond memories." Klaus says "You're here. Good. I can crush you before the eyes of your son. Then, I will consume you both and maybe the Fae as well. This time, I'm stronger." The Witch says. Klaus struggles against the witch, when I suddenly feel his magic weaken then I shoot a ball of light at The Witch stunning him.

Klaus and I rush to Marcel to see if he's alive and he is barely, thank god "He needs blood. Bo, find someone off the street." Klaus says "I'll do it." Cami says "No. Not you. I don't want you involved in this." Klaus says concerned "Too late for that, Klaus. Don't worry, Cami, I'll give him a drop of my blood. It'll heal him faster." I say.

Klaus looks at shocked then looks furious "No! Are you out of your mind?! You know what your blood does to vampires!" Klaus exclaims "You better calm down before I punch you in the nose." I threaten, Klaus glares at me. I ignore him as create a dagger of light, I prick my finger and let a droplet of blood fall on Marcel's mouth.

The color returns to his face and he gasps awake then he sees me and puts his hand to his mouth "Geez, does my blood taste that bad?" I ask "No, it's the most incredible blood I've ever tasted." Marcel says "Yeah, and that's the only time you'll ever taste it." I say then I leave the bar. That witch's energy was similar to the harvest energy and I'm willing to bet that there are three other witches that took the harvest girls place. I bet killing one of those witches is the key to reviving Davina and I'm gonna find out which one took her place.


	10. Chapter 10

Old Friend – Chapter 9

* * *

Bo's POV

It's been a week since that Witch tried to kill Marcel and I've been trying to him but to no avail. So, I decide to visit The Mikaelsons to see if they've heard anything. I teleport to the compound to find Marcel, Klaus, Elijah, and… that Witch. Who is dead and laid out in a sacrificial manner.

Elijah examines the body while we stand beside him "Can I get you anything, Brother? A magnifying glass? A pipe, perhaps?" Klaus asks sarcastically, I roll my eyes "You have a theory you'd like to share with us, Niklaus?" Elijah asks back "Back in the day, when the witches wanted to send a threat, they'd kill a chicken and leave it on your doorstep." Marcel says "It's a rather large and ominous chicken, wouldn't you say?" Elijah says "Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got the three of us as well. If he was supposed to be the prize fighter, why leave him dead in our front yard?" Klaus asks, maybe something far worse than this Papa Tunde is coming.

Rebekah arrives and joins us "Well, don't you look cheery. Listen to this—a girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving a tour of the city of the dead. It was Monique Deveraux." Rebekah tells us, so I was right "What?" Klaus says shocked "The tourist thought it was part of the show, but the witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle." Rebekah says.

Hayley appeared from behind us with Davina's drawings "I have a theory about who one of them could be. Celeste. I mean, it's got to be. Davina was trying to tell us, she was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil is coming." Hayley says, I don't know who this Celeste is but if she's the one who hijacked the ritual then I will end her "First, Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back. This isn't witches attacking vampires. They're declaring war on us." Klaus states. This family and the many enemies they've accumulated over the centuries are going to bite them back hard someday.

I go with Marcel to find Sophie Deveraux "Bo, did you know that someone messed with the ritual?" Marcel asks as we walk through the city "I had a theory and that was confirmed thanks to Rebekah telling us about the resurrected Harvest Girl." I say. Marcel stops and turns to face me "You never thought to tell me?" Marcel asks a little peeved "You never asked me, besides it seemed like you never wanted to talk to me again." I say a little sad, Marcel calms down and looks down "I'm sorry, Bo. It's just—" Marcel says "It's okay. I know, how did you think I felt when nothing happened but now that we know someone took over the ritual. We can bring back Davina, she's like a daughter to me and I'll end anyone who causes her harm." I state, Marcel nods in agreement.

We get to Rousseau's and find Sophie and a girl, who I assume is her sister "Monique Deveraux. Everyone in the Quarter's been talking about you." Marcel says "Classy. You kill her Mother and now you've come to threaten her?" Sophie accuses "I'm not here to threaten anyone." Marcel says trying to reassure them "What do you want, Marcel?" Monique asks as she glances at me as if she's trying to get a read on me "There were three more Girls sacrificed during The Harvest. I want to bring them back." Marcel answers "Who are you kidding? You don't want these girls. You just want Davina back so you can use her power again." Sophie accuses.

I glares at her "I just want her alive." Marcel states offended by her accusation "He's telling the truth." Monique states "How do you know that?" Sophie asks, yeah, how she know that "I can feel it. He's loyal to her, they both are." She answers glancing at me "They here to help." She states.

We all go back to the compound where Sophie is preparing a locator spell, I'm not sure she has enough magic to do the spell. I could easily do the spell but she insisted "You got enough power left to find these witches?" Marcel asks skeptically "I know The Harvest was an epic fail, but I can still do a locator spell. But before I do that, we need to make a deal." Sophie says, is she serious? Marcel give her a look "What Deal?" He asks "If I betray these witches, they're gonna come looking for me. And if I'm caught, I'm dead." Sophie says.

"I said I'd protect you." Marcel states then Sophie retorts with how she doesn't want to get in the middle of whatever the witch or vampire war and for that she needs money in order to leave "Find the witches. I'll give you anything you could ever need." Marcel says assuring her. Sophie is trying and failing at locating the other witches, I knew I should've done the spell instead of her "I'm weaker than I thought." She says, I scoff "You want the deal, Soph, you gotta hold up your end. I'm on a clock." Marcel says urgently.

I feel magic beside me I glance to my side and it's Monique, she's moving the spell along "Okay. It's working." Sophie says surprised. It only shows the location of one witch, god this is such a waste of time "That's only one. I need all three." Marcel says "I'm giving you whatever I can pick up." Sophie says, I scoff "Keep trying." Marcel says "Or don't." We hear someone say, it's Klaus "Who needs a locator spell when I have all the leverage I need right here?" Klaus says then vamp-speeds away with Monique "No! Monique!" Sophie shouts.

I let out a frustrated yell, what the hell, Klaus "Marcel, take my hand." I say, Marcel gives me a look "What?" He asks "Take my hand, we're wasting time." I say. He takes my hand, I concentrate to feel around for Klaus' presence. I teleport Marcel and myself, where in the French Quarter "Woah." I hear Marcel say, probably sick from teleporting for the first time "Yeah, sorry about that. Try not to throw up." I say "Give me a warning next time." Marcel says, I scoff.

Marcel and I hear Klaus threaten to kill Monique, if a witch named Bastiana doesn't show herself "The hell you think you're doing?" Marcel says angrily "I'm opening negotiations." Klaus says amused. I get angry "Well, here's my first offer." I say as I create a ball of light and shoot it towards Klaus that sends him flying into a car. I glance at Marcel "Kick his ass." I say to him and Marcel charges at Klaus, I go to check on Monique "Are you okay?" I ask her, she nods.

I see Tunde's Blade on the ground, I pick it up; such dark magic contained in a blade. I look at the fight going on between Klaus and Marcel, Klaus is getting the upper-hand on Marcel then he snaps Marcel's neck. I sneak up behind Klaus turn him around and plunge Tunde's Blade into his chest "That's for Davina." I say as look of betrayal is etched on his face then he cried out in pain and falls to the ground unconscious.

An old witch appears out of nowhere, who I assume is Bastiana "I'll take it from here." She tells me with sickeningly sweet smile. I give her a blank stare, I wonder if she's the one who took Davina's place "I'm not the one you seek, Fae." She tells me. I scoff and turn around to check on Marcel, I teleport him and myself to the compound.

A few hours later Marcel sends his vampires to go look for Rebekah and Klaus, I hope Rebekah is alright but I hope Klaus is suffering immense pain "Marcel!" I hear Elijah shout "Where's my Brother?" Elijah demands "I got guys out looking for him right now." Marcel answers, Elijah throw a temper tantrum; throwing vampires left and right.

Hayley calms him down, jeez, he's no better than Klaus, I can tell Marcel is frustrated and so am I "Klaus threw one of his classic temper tantrums, snapped my neck, tried to take on a coven of witches by himself. He got dropped. I don't know where he is or how to find him." Marcel tells Elijah "They also have Rebekah. Every one of you will help me to find them. I'm gonna kill them all." Elijah states.

Marcel sends out more vampires to look for Rebekah and Klaus, and I've been concentrating trying to feel out for their presences, but I can't find them anywhere. Where ever they are some kind of magic is blocking them and I can't pinpoint it, I'm more worried about Rebekah than I am of Klaus; he can suffer for all I care.

Elijah returns from talking to the witches "Anything?" Elijah asks "They're putting eyes and ears out everywhere. Daywalkers are working every contact we've got. Cops, dock worker, guys in the Treme… word is out: anyone trying to earn favor with me get a lifetime of it, if they find them." Marcel says "Good. I need a pen and paper." Elijah says then walks away. We follow after him "Hey, am I taking orders from you now, or are we in this together?" Marcel asks peeved, Elijah starts to remove his jacket "Pen and paper, Marcellus. Now!" Elijah demands, Marcel sighs "I want her back just as much as you do, you know… the both of them." Marcel says and walks away.

I glare at Elijah and kick him in the shin "What th—Bo?!" Elijah says angrily "Stop treating Marcel like a child or you'll get repeated kicks to the shin." I tell him heatedly, he just glares at me then turns around stripping off his shirts "Hayley!" He shouts. Hayley appears "Elijah! You're back. Did you find any… thing?" She asks as she stares awkwardly at Elijah's body that is covered in tattooed names "What is happening?" Hayley asks confused "I need you to make a list of these names." Elijah answers.

Marcel finally comes back with a pen and paper "It's called a Devinette. It's old school. Kind of a riddle. Witches use them to teach their kids. Solve it, and it disappears." Marcel explains, so we have to solve a riddle to find Rebekah and Klaus "The name next to Sabine… Annie La Fleur, she's the witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out." Marcel says.

Marcel and Elijah leave to find more information about Anne La Fleur witch, which leaves me alone with Hayley. I've been reading as I wait for Marcel and Elijah to come back and Hayley's been researching the names, I feel her staring at me for a moment as if she's trying to figure me out. I stop reading and look at her "Yes?" I ask "What were you to The Mikaelsons?" Hayley asks. I think about it for a moment "Well, I was a good friend to them, almost family then I wasn't." I answer.

"What happened?" She asks "If we find Klaus and I hope we don't, you can ask him because it's his fault." I answer then go back to reading "Of course." Hayley says. Elijah and Marcel come back "You were right about the Deveraux Witch." Elijah says to Hayley "Find anything about Clara, the mystery witch?" Marcel asks "Not much. She was a nurse at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitorium." Hayley answers.

Marcel has look of panic on his face at what she said "Recognize her?" Hayley asks as she shows us a picture on the computer screen "Top row, second from the right." Elijah asks as he turn to look at Marcel, who's looking like he's about to sweat buckets "Marcel? Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly? If you know something, talk." Elijah demands "The Sanitorium. That's where you'll find them." Marcel says "Are you sure? How do you know?" Hayley asks "I just know." Was Marcel's answer.

I narrow my eyes at Marcel, what is he hiding? "How do you know?" Elijah asks "If I'm right, you need to exactly what we're walking into. We did something, Rebekah and I… I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It was, uh… something you're not gonna like." Marcel says. What the hell?! How could Marcel and Rebekah even think of doing that, I've never met their Father before but I've heard stories and I hope to never meet him.

We get to the Sanitorium, I sense around for Klaus and Rebekah. I find them in the basement with Marcel following close behind. We see Rebekah fighting off Klaus, Marcel rushes to attack him but Klaus easily tosses aside then I create a sword made of light and charged him but he grabs me by the throat "Bo, just the person I wanted to see. How could you betray me and leave me to the witches?" Klaus asks angrily "Y…you betrayed… me first. N… now, Apologize!" I choke out.

Klaus blankly stare at me as his grip on my throat loosens. Elijah appears and stabs Klaus in the chest with Tunde's Blade, he lets me go "Go. Both of you. Run as far and as fast as you can. Run!" Elijah tells Rebekah and Marcel, they vamp-speed away. I rub my throat "Bo, you should go too." Elijah says, I clear my throat as I rub it "I'm not scared of Klaus' wrath." I say to Elijah. Okay, maybe I'm a little scared but Klaus is not going to run me out of New Orleans, I'd like to see him try.


	11. Chapter 11

Old Friend – Chapter 10

* * *

AN- Introducing new character, his name is Mads. He is Bo's Older Brother

* * *

Bo's POV

I'm standing next to Elijah in Klaus' room, Klaus is on his bed in immense pain because of the Tunde Blade. Elijah looks conflicted "This was all you." He says to Klaus then goes downstairs. I look at Klaus and how much he's suffer, I'll admit I'm enjoying this a little too much but I must go. I teleport out of the compound to an alley then I create a portal to my dimensional plane and enter it.

When I come out the other end, something is different. There's snow everywhere and a cabin in the middle of it all, I walk towards the cabin. As I approach it the door opens and it reveals someone I haven't seen in a very long time "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask, the mysterious person smirks "Now, is that anyway to speak to your Older Brother." He says amused.

Mads, my Older Brother, he's 2,000 years old and an Elder Fae; which means he's ten-times more powerful than me and could probably destroy the original family. I scoff "Where am I, I know this isn't my plane." I say as I look around, forest and nature covered in snow. "What? You thought you were only one in the family with their own dimensional plane." Mads tells me "Wait… does that mean that the entire Faerie Plane is—" I say "Yes, our Sister houses our entire race in her Plane." Mads explains.

Wow, I thought the Faerie Plane was from… well actually, I wasn't sure where it came from, until now "Come on, little one lets get out of this snow." Mads says. We go inside his cabin "So, how did I get here?" I ask "I took over your portal." Mads answers amused "You can do that?" I ask surprised, he nods. "Don't worry, when you reach a thousand years you'll be able to do it as well." Mads says with a smile. His expression turns serious "I know what you've been up too." He says, I say nothing "How can you stand to be around those vampires, especially those Original Vampires after they tried to take your blood." Mads says angrily.

A tense silence fills the room, Mads scoffs "Whatever, if I ever see that Clause guy. I'll end him." He says, I chuckle "His name is Klaus." I say correcting him "Yeah, whatever his name is. If he ever hurts you again, I'll end him." Mads says. "Okay, you need to calm down. I can handle myself, besides I've forgiven them… well most of them." I say. Mads shakes his head "You and your forgiveness, you should just kill them and be done with it." He says.

I forget that Mads doesn't care for other supernatural creatures other than our own species. My phone rings, I answer it "Hello." I say "Bo, Davina is back and she's been having a hard time since coming back to life. We're at St. Anne's Church." Marcel tells me "Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can. Bye." I say then I hang up.

A smile spreads across my lips, Davina's alive, thank god "What's got you smiling?" My Brother asks "Just some very good news. It's good to see you, but I've got to go back." I say "Back to your vampires?" Mads asks, I nod. He sighs "Just… be careful, because if I sense that you are in danger, I'll come down there and slaughter whoever is hurting my little brother." Mads declares.

I create a portal to New Orleans "I'll try to be careful. See you later, Big Brother." I say then I walk through the portal and now I'm back in New Orleans. I teleport to St. Anne's Church, I walk up to the attic and see Davina sitting on a bed but she doesn't look well "Davina?" I say. She looks up and sees me, she starts to tear up. I rush over to her and hug her "Oh, sweetheart." I say trying to console her, she sobs into my arms.

Cami comes in "Davina, Marcel told me you were up here. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Cami asks "I died. And at first, I was alone, but then I heard them. Voices, whispering to me." Davina says "Who?" Cami asks "The ancestors. They're so angry with me. I used against my own, and they said they'd do horrible things to me if I misuse my magic again." Davina says. These Ancestors, I'm sick of the control they have over witches in New Orleans.

I'm back at the compound standing on the balcony as I watch Marcel and his vampires congregate around him. Klaus returns from wherever he was "Is there a reason why you lot are loitering in my home?" Klaus asks "I asked them to be here. You and I need to settle this out in the open." Marcel answers "I thought you would've run off by now." Klaus says nonchalantly "Yeah. Well, this is my town. You want me to beg for forgiveness, but I'm not sorry. I may not be able to beat you, but I came here to face you, to end this in front of my people. If you're gonna kill me for that, get on with it." Marcel says ready for a fight.

Klaus looks like he's about to say something but instead he turns around and heads upstairs, which is unexpected. I see Elijah enter the compound, he vamp-speeds to Marcel and throws against a wall, he exiles Marcel from the French Quarter and tells the other vampires to leaves the compound "Nicely done, Brother. You're beginning to sound like me. I'm impressed." Klaus says, he glances at me then he goes to his room.

I go to Klaus' room, I see him holding a wooden box. He opens it and pulls out a little wooden knight, he told me that he carved it for Rebekah when they were children. I stand in front of him and I see a single tear fall down his face, I hug him and he hugs back tightly. "I'm sorry." I say "I'm sorry too. For everything, Bo." Klaus says. I let go and look at him stunned "You mean it?" I ask, he nods "Yes, I do mean it." Klaus says sincerely.

I sigh in relief "So, you let Rebekah live her life, free from drama?" I ask, Klaus says nothing "I should go say goodbye, before she leaves for good." I say as I go to leave "Wait… um, after you say your goodbyes to Rebekah. You and I need to have a talk." Klaus says and I nod.

I feel around for Rebekah then I teleport, I look around and I see Rebekah standing next to a red convertible. I smile when I see her "So, you're finally free." I say, she turns around and sees me, she smiles "Bo, come to see me off?" She asks "Of course." I answer. We hug each other "Have a good life." I tell her "I will." Rebekah says then she gets in her car and drives off.


	12. Chapter 12

Old Friend – Chapter 11

* * *

Bo's POV

It's been a month since Rebekah left and Klaus has finally apologized for his past sins against me. So, Klaus and I had a talk, and he wants me to have his back while he plots to keep his foothold in the French Quarter and I agreed to his terms. Now what I don't understand is, why is he sleeping with the witch that tortured him and Rebekah. It's not like I'm jealous or anything, I'm just wondering what the hell is going on in that head of his.

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel a presence in front, it's Elijah "I just had a talk with my Brother, I told him of my plans to make this city whole again and he's indifferent." He says. I roll my eyes "Is there a question?" I ask disinterested "What is my Brother up to?" Elijah asks. I sigh and get up from my seat "Even if I know what he's up to. I wouldn't tell you." I answer. I start to walk away when Elijah grabs my arm "I know, you know something." Elijah says menacingly, I glare at him "You better let go me or you're going to regret it." I threaten. He lets me go "I'm not some freaking vampire you can boss around Elijah, so you better keep your hands to yourself." I say in a veiled threat then I teleport elsewhere.

Sometime later, I go back to the compound I'm on the balcony with Klaus looking at his paintings as he starts another one. Elijah joins us and is looking his painting as well "Not a fan of cerulean blue?" Klaus asks Elijah "Not a fan of your continued indifference. I know your up to something and you've involved Bo." Elijah says, I sideway glance at him and go back to looking at the paintings.

"Well, it's difficult trying to unite a community that has a history of mutual loathing." Klaus says "Spare me the platitudes, Niklaus." Elijah says. "A perspective, then? If you want peace, you must begin with the werewolves. A hundred years ago, they had a run at ruling this city. As of late, all they've had is time to watch their enemies tear down that legacy." Klaus says "All the more reason why their reluctant to bring them to the table." Elijah says, I roll my eyes, if these factions really want peace then they'll have no choice but to give the wolves a piece of the city, it's only fair.

"Take a page from Bienville, Brother. If the table's the obstacle, remove it." Klaus says, he pours drinks "Do you recall in 1720, the governor's desperation to secure our help to build the cities first levees? We sat with him, and refused his offer, and so, he plied us with wine, with corseted women, and with raucous camaraderie until he had his yes." Klaus says, Elijah smiles "Are you suggesting that I throw a party?" He asks as if he didn't already know the answer, they toast each other and drink.

Elijah throws a party for all the factions, vampires, witches, and even werewolves. Klaus and Elijah are on the balcony watching party unfold while I sit at the bar drinking, hoping this party won't end in bloodshed. I'm on the balcony standing next to Klaus when Genevieve "Looking for your shrink?" She asks "Don't tell me you're jealous of Cami, love." Klaus answers "And what about him?" She asks glancing at me, I roll my eyes. Klaus doesn't answer "I mean, I understand why you would seek his company, but why would seek her company. She seems so… ordinary." Genevieve says.

I scoff at what she said, what the hell is wrong with being ordinary, besides Cami is a sweet girl "Well, sometimes, ordinary is a welcome respite." Klaus tells her "I thought I was your respite." She says playfully "Well, you are. Promise me—not another about Cami." Klaus says then he glances at me to follow him "Excuse me." He says to Genevieve and leaves, I follow after him.

I walk with Klaus to his study to greet a werewolf, Jackson is his name, I read his mind. What, I don't read the minds of friends or people I'm close too "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation." Klaus says to Jackson. He turns around slightly defensive and ready to attack "So, is this where the great Klaus Mikaelson says something poignant, and snaps my neck?" Jackson says, I stifle a laugh. Klaus glances at me annoyed "I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to offer you a gift." Klaus says "Out of the kindness of your vampire heart?" Jackson says, I stifle another laugh.

"Our hearts are more similar than you might realize. You see, long before I evolved, mine beat as werewolf. I know your power. I know your burden. I'm here to take the latter away." Klaus explains "You want to make me a hybrid? I put my pack first, and I'm not gonna let anything compromise my family line, especially becoming some bloodthirsty vampire parasite." Jackson declares, brave wolf, I like him. "That pride, sense of loyalty? Well, that's exactly why I haven't snapped your neck yet." Klaus says "Well, if you're not gonna kill me, then what the hell do you want?" Jackson asks.

"Only to give you back the city that was taken from you. How is that for poignant?" Klaus says "Why would I trust someone who's conspiring behind his own brother's back?" Jackson asks. Klaus tells him that he is supporting his brother, but he doesn't want vampires to protect his unborn child. He wants werewolves to protect his child, because of there unity and the pack mentality of wolves. Klaus grabs a wooden box and pulls a ring, and shows it to Jackson "My mother was a very powerful witch. I watch her craft all manner of magical items, but her most prized possession was this ring. I hadn't seen it for 1,000 years, and then it turned up hanging around the neck of a werewolf—a direct descendant of my biological father. I believe she gave him this ring as a way of freeing him." Klaus explains.

"How so?" Jackson asks "Daylight rings shield vampires from the sun. So, why not a moonlight ring to protect werewolves from the curse? Think about it! No more breaking bones, no more losing control to the beast within." Klaus says "What do I have to do?" Jackson asks convinced. After Jackson leaves "So, do I get to make those moonlight rings, because that sounds fun." I say excited, Klaus shakes his head "No." He says. I pout "Why not?" I ask a little upset "Because I have someone else in mind." Klaus answers "Who? Genevieve?" I ask scowling, Klaus doesn't answer.

I sigh in disappointment and lay on the couch "Not going back to the party?" Klaus asks "No… I think I had too much to drink… gonna sleep it off." I answer as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. I wake up groggy, I don't know how long I was asleep. Klaus is painting then Elijah comes into the study with a piece of paper and an inkwell "Sign it." Elijah says to Klaus "Why? You've already done so on our behalf." Klaus says "Brother, I am not a fool. It's clear to me you're not as disinterested as you'd like me to believe. Sign, please. If there is no peace between us, then how can you expect others to follow suit?" Elijah says "Fine, if it will make you happy. But, I assure you, this city's inhabitants will not adhere to this agreement." Klaus says.

Klaus signs the contract "Well, you are welcome to wager against me. You will lose." Elijah says "We'll see." Klaus says. I massage the sides of my head as a headache is forming, god, I'm such a lightweight. I hear a throat clear, I look up and see Elijah holding the contract near my face "I think you should sign too." He says "If you don't get that contract out of my face, I will burn it then I will hex you into oblivion." I say getting angry.

Elijah glares at me and I glare back then he sighs and leaves, Klaus chuckles "I can never get Elijah to do that." He says "Yeah, well he can't boss me just because I forgive him." I say "But, I can." Klaus says "No. We have an agreement, that's all." I say correcting him "Sure, whatever you say." Klaus says smirking, I ignore him and go back to sleep.

I wake up the next day to construction noise, I get up to find out what is making all this noise. I go downstairs to see men working on the compound "Enough with all the racket!" Klaus shouts "Is there a problem, brother." Elijah says the he turns to the workers "Gentlemen, please." He says and they stop working, thank god. "I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus." Klaus says "Marcel and his minions abused our home for the better part of a century. Now, you might be content to live in squalor. I'm not." Elijah says.

"I agree with your brother. It's a new era in the French Quarter. This place could use a makeover." Genevieve says, great… she wants something "Careful, Elijah. When this one agrees with you, it's a sure sign she wants something." Klaus says, "Actually I do have a request. I'm told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feast days in the open since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now with the new peace, I'd like that to change." Genevieve says.

"Am I to assume that you have a certain feast day in mind?" Elijah asks "La Fete des Benedictions. Feast of blessings. In the past, members of the community offered witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We'd like to use it as a forum for introducing our young harvest girls." Genevieve answers. A feast of blessings, always wanted to attend one; oh, and I have to get a gift for Davina "So your coven attempted to destroy my family—and you yourself held my siblings in unspeakable torment—and you would like a party for the witches?" Elijah says "I made my amends with your brother. Why don't you think it over?" Genevieve says and leaves.

After I got over my hangover, I went with Klaus to St. Anne's Church. I see one werewolf dragging another wolf into the church "When I asked you to bring Cary to me, it was as my guest. Might I recommend you release him before I opt release you from your mortal coil." Klaus threatens "I found him like you asked, and he jumped me. Now, his pack's been going at mine since the beginning of time. I don't owe him a thing." Blond wolf says.

"You see, it's that short-sighted attitude that led to the demise of the werewolves." Klaus says "I'm pretty sure Marcel and the witches did that." Blond idiot says "The packs should have been united. Marcel saw that weakness and he exploited it. If you seek to rebuild with only the crescents, you may as well stay in your hovels in the bog!" Klaus says to the idiot annoyed.

Klaus turns to Cary with a smile "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of an introduction." Klaus says "Legend says you're descended from our line." Cary says "The legends are true. Come here. Klaus says and shows him the ring "I understand that this ring was passed down through generations of our family. I need to know what stone it housed?" Klaus asks "I never saw it with a stone." Cary answers "Could you find out for me, mate? Hmm? See what you can find out." Klaus says.

It's nighttime, the feast of blessings and it's everything I thought it was, truly magnificent. Now it's the after party where we give gifts to the harvest girls "Welcome. As is our time-honored tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no one should be turned away, no blessing be denied." Genevieve says.

Guest line-up including myself, as people give gifts to the harvest girls, but I notice that they won't let anyone give gifts to Davina. Well, that's not happening, I go next; I go to Davina but an attendant stops me. I step hard on his foot and step pass him, I walk towards Davina and give her a small velvet box. She goes to open it but I stop her "Don't open it here. When your alone and away from people, open it and read what's in there." I tell her "Thank you." She says smiling and I smile back "No problem, sweetheart." I say. I walk away and I see Genevieve and Monique glare at me, I scoff.

I see Klaus dragging out Josh "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please. We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches, but one very special witch has been utterly ignored. That seems a little unfair to me." Klaus says and hands her a small box. Davina shakes her head "No. I don't want your gift." She says, I stifle a laugh "I understand why you would reject me. In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict which my brother's treaty ended. Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him here and now. But, in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him. Josh from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me. Please." Klaus says as he hands her the box and leaves.

I walk over to Davina and Josh "So, are you gonna open it?" Josh asks Davina, she opens it and is stunned at whatever is in the small box "What? What is it?" Josh asks "It's the spell that makes daylight rings." Davina answers. Damn, Klaus is really good at giving gifts.

Suddenly a group of drummers, march into the room "Happy Fete des Benedictions. We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard." The lead drummer says, the drummers take out razors and slit their wrists open, bleeding all over the floor. The vampires in the room start to vamp-out because of the blood "Control yourselves. This is a vulgar trick. We do not violate our agreement." Elijah states. The lights go out and chaos ensues, an arm wraps around my waist and pulls me away. I struggle against there grip "Bo, it's me, calm down." Klaus says, I push him away "You're welcome." He says "Thanks." I say begrudgingly and walk away.

That's one way to end a party, freaking vampires; I need to have a talk with Marcellus. I hear a whisper then suddenly I'm at the docks "Woah." I hear someone say as I turn around, I see Josh and Davina with the piece of paper I give her in her hand "Right, I totally forgot." I say.

Davina is stunned at my sudden appearance "Wait, was that—I thought your name was—" She says "It's only part of my name, a nickname. What I gave you is my full name, only use it for emergencies. Memorize it and burn the paper. Names have power and I'm trusting you with mine, do you understand." I say, she nods "Yes, I understand." She says.

"Now for your other gift, Josh your welcome to come too." I say, Davina's face lights up "Oh my god, are you finally taking me there?!" She asks excited, I nod. I create a portal "Whoa, that's cool. Is it safe?" Josh asks, I chuckle "Of course it is, ladies first." I say. Davina goes in then Josh, then I go in "Wow, it's so beautiful here, Bo." Davina says in awe, I smile as She and Josh take it all in, the grass, trees, and wildlife.

They spot my cabin "Is this where you live?" Davina asks, I nod "Come on, lets go inside." I say. We go inside "Nice place." Josh says "Thanks." I say back. We spend of the night enjoying each other's company, well technically it's daytime here in my Plane, it's always daytime here. Anyway, I dread on what the next day will bring.


	13. Chapter 13

Old Friend – Chapter 12

* * *

Bo's POV

I found where Marcel's living, it's near the docks with a nice view of New Orleans. It's an old warehouse and it looks abandoned, I enter and I fell around for his presence it leads me upstairs. There's some furniture and other essentials "Nice place." I say. Marcel turns around "Bo, would you like a drink?" He asks with two glasses in his hands, I take one and take a sip "I should be kicking your ass all around this place." I say irritated and take another sip.

Marcel gives me a look "Now, why would you do that?" He asks "Because of that mess you caused at the feast of blessings, I was there." I say getting more irritated. Marcel cleared his throat awkwardly "Sorry. I didn't know you would be there." He says "You're forgiven, but you know how much I like witch culture and traditions. Despite themselves." I say.

I feel someone else approaching Marcel's Loft "Expecting someone else?" I ask "Yes." Marcel answers as Hayley barges in like woman on a mission "Come on in. Have a seat. I'd offer you a drink, but…" Marcel says as he gestures to her baby bump. Hayley looks around "Sweet pad." She says "Oh, it's just temporary. Friend hooked me up. Believe it or not, I still got a few of those kicking around. I need friends to keep me informed, to warn me when someone is coming looking to blame me for things I didn't do. For the record, you didn't have to work Diego like that. You and I are long overdue for chat." Marcel says.

"You want to talk? Talk." Hayley says "Tough girl. You're a lot like your Dad in that way." Marcel says, Hayley stares at him stunned "Oh yeah. I knew him. I knew your whole family. In fact, if you knew them like I did, you'd know just how many enemies they have. Back in the nineties, it was the Crescent Wolves who took over the city. Or, tried to. They lived to throw down, and they were good at it, too. They didn't care who they killed as long as they got power." Marcel explains.

Hayley gives him a look "So, the Crescent Curse was your way of stopping them? How heroic." She says "it was either that or kill then all, and I'm not big on indiscriminate slaughter. See, I have this thing about kids." Marcel says "So I've heard." Hayley says. Marcel smirks "Oh, you did more than hear about it, Andre Labonair. You're living proof." Marcel says.

Hayley narrows her eyes at Marcel "How have you known who I am?" She asks "I saw how interested you were in those Crescents. After your little family reunion out at the old plantation house, I started to put two and two together." Marcel answers. Hayley is getting slightly irritated "Tell me something, Marcel. Did you kill my parents?" She asks curious, I really hope he didn't "There was in-fighting among the wolves. Your folks were lowing low. Somebody turned on them. I honestly don't know who. I got there afterwards, found you in your crib." Marcel answers.

Hayley narrows her eyes again irritated "Give me one good reason why I should believe anything that you have to say." She says "Believe whatever you want, but were the last Lebonair. I mean, you could've been a lot of leverage for our side, but instead, I took you to Father Kieran." Marcel says.

Marcel pulls out a duffle bag and hands it to her "What's that?" Hayley asks "Money, mostly. Stuff you need to start over someplace safe. Whatever happened in the Bayou, I'm not your guy. But, the way things are going? Eventually, I might have to be." Marcel says. "So, this is your grand plan? Get me out of town, and Klaus and Elijah follow closely behind?" Hayley asks "I can't say that wouldn't be a positive side effect." Marcel says "So why don't you leave? Follow your own advice?" Hayley asks "I was born here, Hayley." Marcel answers "So was I." She says back, seems there at an impasse.

Hayley goes to leave, but Marcel stops her before she walks out the door "Guy on the bike? The bomber? Word is, he had a gambling problem. Owed money to the casinos—more importantly, to the humans who run them. And Hayley? When things get bad, remember, I tried to get you clear of it again." He says then Hayley leaves.

Marcel fills me in about what happened earlier today at the Bayou, Deplorable, I forget how cruel people can be sometimes, even to children. Marcel's phone rings and he answers it "Klaus, you need to know I had nothing to do with that business out in the Bayou today." Marcel says, he finishes his conversation with Klaus then hangs up "Cami's Uncle died." Marcel says, poor girl, Marcel leaves to go comfort her and I go back to the compound to call it a day.

The next morning, I go to Rousseau's with Klaus for Father Kieran's wake. I know it's a wake but Klaus seems to be in very sour mood "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" I ask, he doesn't answer, he just stares at his glass of scotch. Cami joins us "Hey! Earth to you!" She says trying to get Klaus' attention, he notices wounds on her face "Your face—" Klaus says, "—Will heal. Listen, I wanted to thank you—" Cami says, "—Unless you've come equipped with means to fill this, no additional platitudes are necessary." Klaus says holding up his glass.

Cami gives him a look "Okay… I'm in a crap mood because my Uncle just died, and people are partying like it's Mardi Gras. What's your excuse?" She asks, Klaus just scowls. She looks to me and I just shrug my shoulders "Klaus, seriously, what's going on?" Cami asks "I've been having these dreams about my dead Father. No diagnosis necessary, love. I've already got this one covered: my fears of fatherhood, of scaring my child as my Father scarred me, are manifesting nightmares." Klaus says as he fake smiles and takes a long drink from his glass "It's a total cliché." He says, but for some reason hearing that he's having nightmares about his Father feels ominous.

"Truthfully? I'm just surprised to hear you acknowledge out loud that you're going to be a Dad. Your Baby Mama has been living out in the for months, it's not exactly what to expect when you're expecting." Cami says, Klaus glances at something I turn to see what he is looking at, it's Marcel. He just arrived at the wake "I know more about the trials of fatherhood than you might imagine, Camille." Klaus says, Cami sees Marcel sitting at the bar "And it worked out for you so well the first time, why change a thing?" Cami says sarcastically then leaves.

Klaus continues to sulk and be lost in his thoughts then Marcel rises a toast to Father Kieran and everyone drinks to his honor including myself. Elijah joins us at our table "Seems rather uncivilized to laugh and dance around the body of a loved one." Klaus says, Elijah pours himself a drink "Yes, far better to practice your process of grief, Niklaus—denial, rage, and hoarding coffins in basements." Elijah says, I chuckle.

Hayley joins us at the table and sits between Klaus and Elijah "I will warn you, Hayley, Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today." Elijah says "Sod off." Klaus says irritated, I stifle a laugh. I let them talk among themselves as I get lost in my own thoughts until I hear Klaus and Elijah talk about there Father "Have dreamt of our Father?" Elijah asks curious "Go ahead, have a good laugh." Klaus says "I can assure you there is no piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus. Especially considering I've been dreaming of him, too." Elijah says serious.

Klaus is stunned "What?" He asks, "If you are also seeing him…" Elijah says then he sees Genevieve enter Rousseau's, she sees us all sitting at our table; she smiles and waves at us "Perhaps our elusive, unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack?" Elijah says.

Klaus stares at the witch "Well, then. What better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?" Klaus says as he and Elijah at her. Klaus, Elijah, and I follow Genevieve to a Voodoo Shop, they interrogate her but she knows nothing and wants to try and find answers. He comes back and tells us that the supernatural purgatory is disintegrating and that the souls in the purgatory aren't going out quietly, hence the nightmares of their Father.

Hundreds of community members have gathered in the streets of the French Quarter after the funeral, as Father Kieran's casket is placed in a horse carriage to begin the parade in his honor. The funeral procession starts and I'm walking alongside Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley, she's having coughing fits and that worries me "You alright? You look—" Elijah says "- A hundred months pregnant and pissed off at the world?" Hayley says, Elijah smiles "I was going to say you look lovely." He says.

I see Hayley talking to Cami then she walks away, she looks like she's about to kneel over I try to get to her but Klaus and Elijah beat me to it. They carry her back to the compound, Genevieve is with us "I can help—" She says, but Elijah pushes her away "Don't touch her!" He says angrily "Let it be, Elijah. She was nurse." Klaus reasons "There's a spell I can do. Klaus, get chamomile from the pantry. She's trembling. Your jacket, Elijah." Genevieve says.

Elijah gives her his jacket, Genevieve checks her pulse then she begins chanting a spell. Klaus gets frustrated and bites into wrist to feed blood into Hayley's mouth in the hopes that it would heal her "Come on!" He shouts, Klaus and Elijah fearing the worst. Elijah throws a table against a wall in frustration.

Genevieve continues to chant her spell, Elijah goes to pick her up "I'm taking her to a real doctor." He says "If you move her from here, my spell will break. There won't be enough time to get her to a hospital." Genevieve says. They argue back and forth on how to save Hayley as Genevieve continues her spell then she is stunned for some reason "I know what to do. Get my bag, the gris-gris pouch! Now!" She says.

Genevieve performs a ritual with herbs and other ingredients then Hayley wakes up with a loud gasp, Klaus and Elijah comfort her and I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding "You're alright, love. You're alright." Klaus says "I saw him. He tried to kill me. I saw Mikael." Hayley says frightened, everyone is stunned including myself.

Ominous, ominous, so freaking ominous… I'm feeling seriously bad omens right now. Seeing that Hayley is fine I teleport to a nearby alley I create a portal to my Plane and walk through it. I've been walking back and forth in my cabin for a while as anxiety builds up inside of me then suddenly everything goes black.


	14. Chapter 14

Old Friend – Chapter 13

* * *

Bo's POV

I wake up on the floor groaning I get up clutching my head, I still feel like something bad is coming to New Orleans. My phone rings I answer it "Bo, where are you? I need your help to track down some wolves." Klaus says, I sigh "I'll get there as soon I can." I say then I hang up.

I portal back to New Orleans I feel around for Klaus' presence then I teleport there, it takes me to a rooftop "Finally about ti—Hey, you alright?" Klaus asks concerned as he grabs my chin and examines my face. I swat his hand away "I'm fine, so did you track the wolves?" I ask, Klaus stares at me for moment as if he's waiting for me confess something "Yes, I just need you for backup." He says.

We get to the docks along with Elijah, we enter a warehouse to find Jackson bound to a chair "Accolades to Marcel, he did quite a dance across the bridge of your nose. Where is he now?" Klaus asks. Jackson looks around then look down at the floor, holy crap, there's a bomb strapped to his chair "Nowhere to be found." Elijah says as he opens a crate "Although, he did leave us a delightful parting gift." Elijah says, I walk over to see what he opened and it's another bomb but this one is larger, great.

I bet most of these crates have bombs in them "What about the stones?" Klaus asks Jackson "I don't know. Untie me, I'll help you find them!" Jackson says frantically "Sit still! You'll be freed as soon as it's safe." Elijah says. He examines the bomb on Jackson's chair "Our focus should be the stones. Considering Jackson's competition for Hayley's affection, I think you'd agree." Klaus says "Disregard my Brother. Over the course of the last millennium, his capacity for tact has somewhat diminished." Elijah says, I chuckle.

"Well, that's typical isn't it? Marcel fills a room with dynamite, and yet, I'm the tactless one." Klaus says sarcastically "I recognize these explosives from the attack on the Bayou. Could you remind me, again, why you believed that Marcel was innocent?" Elijah asks, Klaus shrugs "Remind me to ask before I pull out his innards." Klaus says, how in the hell are they not freaking out with all these bombs here.

For some reason Klaus keeps checking crates like he's going find anything else but bombs "Okay… exercise extreme caution in this general area. Bit of mess." He says gesturing towards the crates he opened, idiot. Elijah's phone rings he answers it "Impeccable timing." He says "Jackson is fine. He's… a little tied up right now. Can we call you back?" Elijah asks.

Klaus opens another crate and it makes a beeping sound "Oh, that doesn't Bode well." Klaus says "Are you trying to kill us?!" Jackson yells angrily. Elijah grabs Jackson and I drag Klaus with me and grab Elijah's shoulder as he holds on to Jackson and I teleport us all the hell out of here. Now we're safely back at the compound, I leaned forward my hands on my knees. Teleporting more than one person takes some energy, I feel a hand on my shoulder "Are you alright?" Klaus asks concerned. I push him away then I punch him in the face "You idiot, you almost killed us!" I shout, Klaus glares at me angry "I'll let that go, Bo." He says in barely contain anger, I scoff and leave.

I'm still feeling an ominous air in this city it's nighttime and I go back to the compound to find dead vampires all over the place with werewolf bites on their bodies and a distraught Marcel "No. No, no, no, no." He says as he checks to see if anyone's alive. There's nothing for me to do here, so I leave. I walk through the streets of the French Quarter not sure what to do as events unfold around me.

Suddenly I hear a roar behind me, it's Klaus, he sees me and speeds towards me and puts both his hands on my shoulders "They took her… they Hayley." He says desperate. I feel around for Hayley or the witches, I teleport us to the church, we charge in to find Hayley on the alter with the witches. I create balls of light and shoot them at witch guards, Klaus charges at the witches on the alter but they pin him to the wall telekinetically.

I go to charge at the witches but I'm stopped by an invisible force, a barrier spell, they set a trap for me. Damn it! There trying to take Hayley's baby and I'm stuck in this barrier, I start to chant a spell that will implode this barrier. I continue chanting, Hayley is in labor and screaming in agony trying to push out her baby "I will bring hell to your family!" Klaus threatens to the witches "One last push! Push! The baby's almost here!" Genevieve says.

Klaus keeps shouting more threats as I keep trying to implode this barrier "Push! Gently! Gently!" Genevieve says then the baby's born and Genevieve wraps the baby in a blanket "You have a beautiful baby daughter." She says. They let Hayley hold her daughter before they slit her throat "Nooooo!" Klaus shouts they leave "Aghhhhhhhh!" I shout as I implode the barrier.

Klaus and I wallow in silence with Hayley in his lap "Hayley!" I hear Elijah shout frantically then he sees Hayley in Klaus' lap "No. No, no. No…." He says as he falls to his knees. "She's gone." Klaus says numbly, Elijah starts to cry, which makes Klaus cry then I start to cry. Elijah puts Hayley's body on the alter "How?" He asks distraught "I was bested." Klaus answers numbly "You were bested. Huh. You were bested?! My invincible Brother!" Elijah says angrily.

Klaus looks Elijah in the eyes "They took the baby. But there's still time. We can save her." He says. They go to find the witches, I stay behind to watch over Hayley's body. Suddenly she sits up gasping "How… wha—" I say stunned, how is she—of course, her baby's blood I think she might be in transition.

Hayley hops off the alter and walks out of the church, I follow after her. Where at Lafayette Cemetery, we hear voices "Then we move faster." Klaus says then we make our presence known "Or smarter." Hayley says, they freeze when they hear her voice "Hayley." Elijah says stunned "How are you here?" Elijah asks, Klaus looks at me "Bo, did you—" He says "You overestimate my abilities, I can't raise the dead. She's in transition." I tell them.

There both in shock "You died with the baby's blood still in your system." Klaus says "Which means she has to drink the blood of the child if she's to survive." Elijah says in realization "To be reborn a hybrid." Klaus says overwhelmed, "I don't care about me. I'm gonna go find our daughter." Hayley says then she leaves and we follow after her.

We find the witches at the alter about to sacrifice the baby "Nooo!" Hayley shouts, Elijah throws an urn at Monique's hands. We charge at them then the witches called upon the power of there ancestors "You fools! To come against us in our place of power in our strongest hour? You face three, you face us all!" Monique says arrogantly.

There magic is keeping everyone at bay but I find my footing and create a light dagger, I throw it at the other harvest girl stabbing her in the abdomen. There connection with the ancestors breaks, Monique tries to finish the sacrifice Elijah and Klaus vamp-speed to her but she blocks them with a wall of fire. I bring down the wall of fire then a projectile flies through the air and stabs Monique in the chest and it gives her a thousand cuts, she falls to the ground dead, good riddance. Marcel appears out of nowhere picks up the baby and vamp-speeds away, what the hell is he doing? Klaus goes after him.

After everything died down, I go back to the compound when I feel an ominous presence I follow it upstairs near Klaus' room but nothing's there and I end up running into Klaus "Whoa." He says as he catches me from falling. We stare at each other for a moment then I clear my throat "Um, can I see her?" I ask "Sure." Klaus says smiling.

I follow him to the nursery I walk up to a crib and see a sleeping baby girl "She's beautiful." I say sincerely and Klaus smiles. Sometime later, Hayley and Elijah comeback from wrapping loose ends to learn that it wasn't the ancestors that the baby dead but it was there mother, Esther. First, dreams of there Father and now Mother is dictating the witches from beyond the grave. Why the hell would she want to kill her own grandchild? It makes no sense. Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley decide to send there daughter away to Rebekah and fake her death. So sad for this baby to be born and her grandmother already wants her dead.

I'm on the balcony looking at a city in mourning I feel presence beside me, it's Klaus "Bo, are you going to leave New Orleans?" Klaus asks. I sigh and face him "Probably." I answer "And if I ask you to stay?" He asks "What for?" I ask back "To help me protect my daughter and to vanquish my enemies." He answers "Sure, why not." I say smiling.

Klaus smiles back and stares at me for a moment then suddenly I feel lips on mines in a passionate kiss, I kiss back for few second then I push away panting "I'm sorry." He mumbles "Don't be, but what about Cami? I know you like her and I refuse to be in a triangle." I tell him. There's an awkward silence then I sigh "Don't worry, I'll still stay. But you better figure out your feelings and let me know what you decide." I say and teleport away. I portal to my Plane, I'm in my cabin. My hand ghosting over my lips, thinking about the kiss I shared with Klaus. Damn you, Klaus, you reignited feelings I've been trying to keep buried for centuries.

* * *

AN- This is the final chapter. There will be a sequel coming soon. It will be called Old History.


End file.
